


Always and Eternity

by ElleWhyInIn (Midgardians_Enchantment)



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Came back to Stephanie being gone, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Poetry, Ranger was in the wind, little bit of violence, they find a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgardians_Enchantment/pseuds/ElleWhyInIn
Summary: Another Multiple POV Poem: A curly haired brunette is found dead with Stephanie's ID. Has a killer successfully squashed all hope for Stephanie Plum? Or has the unthinkable happened...





	1. Stephanie

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I am just playing with them and I will give them back. This is my second (Whoo Hoo Go Me!) Fan Fiction (ever, reposting here), so please be gentle. I received such positive feedback from “Gone”; I’m going to try it again! I can’t seem to right anything unless it rhymes – ha! – But I have a few ideas for longer stories. I am still having trouble with the format. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please Review whether you love it, hate it, or find any booboo's I need to fix. I cannot do anything better if I don't know I'm doing it wrong.

**Stephanie’s POV**

 

Well, Hell Ranger.

I’m waiting for your call.

But it’s just not coming,

And I’m staring at the wall.

 

It feels like years since you left.

But it’s only been three days.

You said that when you returned,

You’d be mine always.

 

I cry myself asleep.

Waiting every night.

I know you’ll come home,

And make everything alright.

 

Please, please forgive me.

I’m not as strong as you.

Without you next to me,

I don’t know what to do.

 

They all attack at once.

They’re trying to break me down.

I cannot seem to function,

When you’re not around.

 

I hear a rattle at my door.

Fear runs down my spine.

I try to phone for help,

But someone’s cut the line.

 

The rattle turns to crashing.

The fire door gives way.

My apartment has been breached,

And I cannot get away.

 

I turn my eyes so slowly.

As if I do not care.

And slowly they alight,

On the monster standing there.

 


	2. Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranger is desperately searching for a clue

**Ranger’s POV**

Five days without my Babe.

I’m climbing a fucking wall.

I was thinking about her,

When I got the call.

 

A curly-haired brunette.

Found dead in Trenton Park.

I felt so much pain,

So raw and very dark.

 

Someone took my Babe.

Forty-Eight hours ago.

I thought if something’d happened,

I’d be the first to know.

 

Now, I’m racing towards Hell.

Blowing every light.

My hands white against my wheel,

And my chest so very tight.

 

I remembered walking up.

And finding her broken door.

The only thing I could see,

Was the blood upon the floor.

 

I took her hamster, Rex.

I called nine-one-one.

And then I called my A-team,

And the search for Babe begun.

 

My guys were just as frantic.

All searching for Stephanie.

I knew without a doubt,

We’d get her back to me.

 

Suddenly I’m at the park.

Afraid of what I’d find.

I found Morelli’s face,

And then I lost my mind.


	3. Morelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Morelli responding to a 4:19 in Trenton Park...

**Morelli’s POV**

Two fucking days!

And not a fucking clue!

Are you even alive?

Or is your time on Earth through?

 

The entire Trenton P.D.

And every single Rangeman.

All working together,

Like we had some sort of plan.

 

I know you’re no longer mine.

But I will always love you.

And I will find you cupcake,

If it’s the last thing I do.

 

Four – Nineteen Trenton Park.

Comes over my radio.

I can’t believe it’s you,

But I’ve got to know.

 

I pull up to the scene.

And try to push my way through.

But Eddie stops me cold,

I think he thinks it’s you.

 

*“No! I don’t believe it!”

“Joe we have her ID.

She’s beyond all recognition.

You don’t wanna see.”*

 

I…I need a convince argument.

To prove it isn’t true.

Manoso just pulled up,

Too late now to save you.

 

He looked at me and crumpled.

His knees crashing to the ground.

He roared out his pain and anguish,

A truly tortured sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stanza with the stars (*) Might be a little confusing so here’s some clarification. Morelli is shouting, “No! I don’t believe it!” and Eddie is responding, “Joe we have her ID” – as in her photo ID (license) because the only thing recognizable on the body was the curly brown hair – and “She’s beyond all recognition, you don’t wanna see.”


	4. Grandma Mazur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma Mazur just can't believe her baby granddaughter is gone.

**Grandma Mazur’s POV**

Bullshit!

That’s all I have to say!

Stephanie is not dead,

No how, no way.

 

Joe and Ranger both.

Showed up at our door.

One look at their faces,

And Helen hit the floor.

 

Frank stood stronger though.

His tremors only slight.

He demanded answers,

He knew this wasn’t right!

 

They wouldn’t see reason.

Claiming she was dead.

They were giving up,

No matter what I said.

 

I inched my way forward.

And I looked them in the eye.

I grabbed and wrenched their ball sacks,

For claiming she could die.

 

“Stephanie is alive!

She wouldn’t give up on you!

Get out there and find her,

Go! Get out! Shoo!”

 

I let go of my _hostages._

Hope shimmered in Ranger’s eyes.

Joe crumpled to the ground,

Believing his own filthy lies.

 

“I will find her Edna.”

Ranger a strong clear voice.

“You’d better.” I told him,

There was no other choice.


	5. Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tank shows us just how shattered Rangeman will be without Stephanie.

**Tank’s POV**

Looking around the control room.

There’s a tear in every eye.

No one ever thought,

That Stephanie could die.

 

There’s no hope left.

Stephanie was gone.

We’d thought she was invincible,

And we were very wrong.

 

We were vowing vengeance.

When Ranger’s call came through.

Edna though she was still alive,

And Ranger thought so too.

 

We were saddling up.

Ready to search again.

Each of us dejected,

Fighting a battle we couldn’t win.

 

We were humoring her grandma.

Who couldn’t let her go.

But even though it’s crazy,

I began to hope.

 

Our minds began to fragment.

But not one said a word.

We had a Bombshell to find,

No matter how absurd.

 

And then somehow it happened.

Took us all by surprise.

I’d never seen better,

Than her beautiful blue eyes.

 

Stephanie… She… She…

She wasn’t really dead.

It was a decoy in the park,

To mess with Ranger’s head.


	6. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Stephanie to have been taken, there had to be someone to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Stephanie Plum has been abducted by an unknown assailant who is obsessed with owning her as his 'queen'. There's a line of violence against her because she angered him, but she is able to fight back and escape before anything worse happens. VERY DARK, proceed with caution.

**The Monster’s POV**

 

Finally I was ready.

To claim my beautiful bride.

It was more than love I felt,

It was bursting pride.

 

She’s been a bad girl.

Giving herself to him.

But luckily he was gone,

Before my patience grew too thin.

 

“Don’t fight me Stephanie!

I don’t want to hurt you!”

She’s bleeding on the floor,

See what she made me do?

 

I take her back to my castle.

And slowly make my plan.

Manoso will come a-looking,

God, I hate that man.

 

I found a curly brunette.

She almost matched my queen.

I gave her Steph’s license,

And left her to be seen.

 

Now Manoso won’t find her.

She will forever be mine.

I freeze and slowly turn,

Feeling the gun upon my spine.

 

The same gun I killed the decoy with.

Stephanie has found.

She snuck right up upon me,

And didn’t make a sound.

 

She will never shoot me.

She’s a slave to my desires.

“Put it down Stephanie,”

But instead she fires.


	7. Helen Plum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the terrible shock of thinking her daughter was dead, Helen Plum is reunited with her youngest.

**Helen Plum’s POV**

 

I was still in shock.

My baby girl was dead.

I ignored all of the commotion,

And the words being said.

 

How could this happen?

This is not the way it goes.

Parents always die first,

Everybody knows.

 

Suddenly Frank’s in front of me.

His eyes clogged with tears.

“Honey she’s not gone,

Let’s go ease your fears.”

 

And then we’re at the E.R.

At my Stephanie’s side.

When they told us she was gone,

They lied, lied, lied, lied, lied.

 

I gently take her hand.

I pat her pale, pale arm.

I see she’s safe again,

From any and all harm.

 

I told her I was proud.

For all that she had done.

That I accepted Mr. Manoso,

Because I thought he was “the one”.

 

I held her hand for hours.

In happiness I wept.

She didn’t hear my murmurings,

Because she soundly slept.

 

Someone tapped my shoulder.

Visiting hours were through.

I got up to leave and heard,

“Oh Momma, I love you.”


	8. Stephanie After 6 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 6 months since the whole ordeal, Stephanie is looking forward to their Happy Ever After.

**Stephanie’s POV (Six Months Later)**

Forty-eight hours.

Of pure absolute Hell.

But now I’m safe again,

And everything is well.

 

I still think about Jamie.

The girl who was the decoy.

I’m naming my baby after her,

Be it little girl or little boy.

 

That’s right, I’m pregnant!

And I married too.

Batman’s a perfect husband,

Father… and lover to name a few.

 

I still research at Rangeman.

I’m friends with Joe.

He has a beautiful nurse fiancé,

But they’re taking it slow.

 

I have no more stalkers.

I let Ric protect me.

He goes a little overboard,

When my personal security.

 

Tank and Lula married.

We see them every day.

And we’re not the only ones,

With a baby on the way.

 

Ranger is very excited.

To be a dad again.

Our parents are just happy,

We no longer live in sin.

 

There’s my husband now.

I see the grin he shoots me.

We will love each for,

For always and eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I think we all know Ranger would most definitely call his A-Team (Tank, Bobby Brown, & Lester Santos) first, but that was too hard to make the rhyme… Anyway, moving on… Morelli’s up next. I think now would be a good time to mention that this story takes place after Stephanie finally called it quits with Joe – but they’re still friends! Oh dear, I’m rambling again…


End file.
